Igneous Wall
Basic Information The Igneous Wall is a muted maroon-colored cubic building-block with a brick-pattern made of dark recessed lines. Despite its name, this block is not flammable. How to obtain Igneous Walls can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked. Igneous Walls cannot be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Igneous Walls can be unlocked in your Crafting Menu by: * mining blocks of Igneous Rocks from the Lava layer or made by cooling down Hardened Lava. Still mining or taking them requires at least an Iron Mining Cell to be equipped * crafting an Iron Wall * obtaining Iron Ore by extracting it from Iron Nodes found on the Stalactite layer underground, or collecting it from Iron Treasure Chests or Diamond Treasure Chests How to craft Igneous Walls To craft 8 (blocks of) Igneous Walls, you'll need: * 1 Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or looted from Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests * 4 (blocks of) Igneous Rock mined from the Lava layer with an Iron Mining Cell or better * 1 Iron Rod made of an Iron Bar in a Processor Crafting (or taking) Igneous Walls is one of the unlocking requirements for the crafting recipe for Igneous Roofs. How to process Igneous Walls further Since update R49 on November 15th 2017 you can now put (blocks of) Igneous Walls into a Processor to cut them into 2 cylindrical-shaped Igneous Columns each. No crafting recipe has to be unlocked to process Igneous Walls into Igneous Columns. You merely have to carry Igneous Walls in your inventory or quickbar and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the game world by pointing the cursor at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" (as the default key). How to use Igneous Walls can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. Like all other building blocks, blocks of Igneous Wall too can be rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and then pointing the mouse cursor at the block and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated object or block; then all items of the same stack in the selected quickslot will automatically be facing the same direction when placed. You won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up blocks of Igneous Walls that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. Category:Processable Category:Decor Category:Crafted Category:Building Block